


Jekyll&Hyde

by Chenyu14



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenyu14/pseuds/Chenyu14





	Jekyll&Hyde

*双重人格

*孙博士 x 名井律师

*严重ooc，微黑暗

*字数约10k

*故事灵感源于Jekyll &《变身怪医》

*推荐BGM—Jekyll (EXO)

∅

「我的世界黯然失色，而你的世界却是五彩缤纷，你我本是不同世界的人，要如何在一起？」

½

「近期，在首尔特别市发生了一起轰动全国的国会议员命案，该案在上周三大约凌晨2时发生，警方确信是他杀，正全力捉拿要犯，据目击者述说，嫌疑犯的身高大约是一米六公分、年龄介于18至25岁的女生。接下来，我们将讲…」

名井南将电台关掉，坐回座椅上，双手交叉，食指抵在眉间，双目阖上，眉头紧锁着，看似有什么麻烦在缠住她。“凶杀案…国会议员…嗯…应该是时候来了”

“Knock Knock”敲门声随即传入名井南耳里。「Come in」一如既往清冷的嗓音给予来者进入办公室的准许。「名井律师，湊崎警官找你。」「让她进来。」「好。」周助理毕恭毕敬地让出道路给湊崎纱夏。「Thank you, Chou Tzu」湊崎毫不吝啬地送出一个飞吻外加眨眼，老实人的脸颊有着不明显的红晕。

「你可以先离开了，子瑜。」「好。」俩人目视着周子瑜的离去，名井开口警告湊崎，让她别打她助理的主意。「子瑜是个乖巧的孩子，纱夏你可别撩拨人家。」「我就喜欢乖巧的！」名井南(=_=)

「找我是因为昨夜的议员凶杀案吗？」「是啊，因为是权威人物，上头正对我们施加压力…可现在一点头绪都没有…」湊崎瘫坐在沙发上，语气透露出一整天四处奔波的疲惫。「不是有目击者吗？」「呃…是有目击者没错，但还是无从下手。」「有锁定几位嫌疑犯，但不是因为有不在场证明，就是因相貌不符合，所以到头来就是白忙一场。」

「啊…有什么地方，我可以帮得上忙吗？」「有，收留我一晚。」「除了这个。」名井义不容辞地拒绝湊崎。「小南，就这一次嘛…」名井对湊崎的撒娇总是束手无策，虽然每次的这一次都会有下一次，但名井还是应允了青梅竹马的要求。

另一头

「彩瑛，到午休时间了，走吧，去吃午餐。」俞定延转动门把，踏入实验室，看到孙彩瑛不知在调配什么化学试剂。「啊…等下。」孙彩瑛连头也没抬地敷衍俞定延，专心致志地做手上的事情。

「你在干嘛？」俞定延走向孙彩瑛的实验桌，看到桌上摆放着大小不一的瓶罐，随手拿起其中之一，看到上边标注“∋ργΗ"。「这是什么？」俞定延稍微摇晃瓶子里粉色的液体，不料引起孙彩瑛的怒斥，吓得她差点松手，幸好抢先被孙彩瑛夺取手中的瓶子，不然后果可能不堪设想。

「这瓶东西的腐蚀性很高，我担心你会受伤，所以就大声了些，抱歉。」孙彩瑛看到俞定延受伤的眼神，连忙向她解释。「走吧，我们去吃午饭。」孙彩瑛洗净双手，连拖带拉地将俞定延带出实验室，确定实验室上锁后，便和俞定延去附近的餐厅享用午餐。

在等待上菜时，俞定延提起国会议员的命案，「彩瑛，那起议员命案已经隔了一星期多，警方好像毫无头绪，到现在还没缉拿凶手归案。」「嗯，据说那名议员贪污受贿，滥用职权，坏事干尽，这不就报应来了嘛。」「话虽如此，但始终是条人命，他应当受到法律的制…」「法律？在这里，政治腐败、高管贪污、财阀幕后操控国家，财力、权力就是这国家的法律，只要有钱、有权，那些高高在上的上等人即便犯了错，也会被无罪释放。」「彩瑛…」「好了，别讲了，吃饭吧。」在政治观点上，孙彩瑛总会与俞定延有分歧，偶尔甚至会闹得不可开交。

¹

「呃呵…」不知在实验室待了多久，孙彩瑛感觉眼睛有些酸涩，伸懒腰，松了松肩膀。“已经早上了啊”孙彩瑛步出实验室，走向浴室，洗漱一番后打算去买杯美式咖啡。

待在光线昏暗、密不透风的实验室太久让孙彩瑛有些怀念阳光。踏出大门后，孙彩瑛伫立在门阶上，微昂起下巴，接受清晨阳光的普照。太阳无时无刻都在散发自身的阳光，有时太过热情，孙彩瑛便会觉得烦躁，唯独晨光，孙彩瑛特别喜爱，可能是因为晨光总和风一起拂过她的脸颊，也可能是晨光柔情似水，在她心里掀起一阵阵涟漪。

买好美式咖啡，孙彩瑛的心情自然愉悦起来，可才没喝几口，咖啡竟打翻在人家的白衣衫上，“是谁走路不长眼的？害我的咖啡浪费掉了…”孙彩瑛抬眸看向眼前的人正焦急用纸巾擦拭褐色印迹，可这怎么可能擦净呢？

「那个…如果你不介意，可以去我家换一件衣衬。」孙彩瑛这时才发现眼前人是位不可多得的美人，不过孙彩瑛向来对外表美丽的人物都不感兴趣，除却名井南。名井才刚要开口说不好意思而打算拒绝她，就听到那人说「我家不远，去换换吧！毕竟是我弄脏了你的衣衬。」

名井不好拒绝，便随孙彩瑛去她家。在孙彩瑛拿出一件白衣衬时，名井看了眼她的衣柜，里头似乎只有黑和白的衣服，再看看眼前人，她一身的打扮也是黑色的。「呃…你试看下这件衣服，应该合你身。」名井接过孙彩瑛递来的衣服后看见孙彩瑛手指向浴室，便去浴室更衣了。

名井出来时，孙彩瑛打量了下她，发现比起刚才那件衣衬，这件似乎有些小，不过正好把她上半身的曲线衬托出来。「咳咳…」孙彩瑛收起太过热情的注视。

为赔罪，孙彩瑛送了名井一程，且强行预约了名井下班后的时间，以要赔偿衣衬为理由，顺带一起享用晚饭。

孙彩瑛不常去西餐厅，切牛排的手法有些生疏，名井瞧见她蹙眉，有些懊恼的样子，直接拿过盘子，手法利落地将牛排切成小块。孙彩瑛此刻看住名井的样子，让名井联想到一只垂拉长耳的小兔子，真可爱。

1½

夜晚，她喝了那瓶药水。化身为Katarina后，她身穿帽衫和短裤，一身黑前往酒吧与位财团总裁会面。

在吧里，「金总裁，幸会。」Katarina甜腻的嗓门足以勾起他的兴趣。她在他身旁有些距离的位置坐下，手里拿着盛满酒红色液体的高脚杯，光皙的右脚慢悠悠地翘在左脚上，粉唇贴在杯沿，下巴昂起，白嫩嫩的脖子微伸长，喉结由上至下重复滑动，一杯酒入肚，看得男人眼都不眨一下，魂都被勾走了。

微醺的男人情不自禁地缩短距离，把女人拦入怀里，「你真美。」语毕，男人想将吻落在女人的唇上，狠狠地亲吻她沾了酒精的唇瓣。女人即时把脸别去另边，娇滴滴地说「这里人多。」

男人哈哈大笑，「好，我们去别的地方。」，说着便搂住女人的腰走出酒吧。男人没注意到的是当他说出那句话时，女人的唇角有了一瞬的弧度。

在旅馆里，男人急不可耐地想褪去女人的衣物，不料却被女人推了推，男人把这当成是欲拒还迎，继续手上的动作，他被她牵引到床边，上衣已被掀起，她的手伸向一旁的床柜，摸索出一把短刀。

她握住刀柄，锋利的刀刃在他的脖颈动脉处留下一条比酒还鲜艳红的线条。男人最后惊恐、狰狞的模样让她感到痛快，「又一个该死的消失了。」她穿上手套，将残留在现场的指纹抹掉，再将钱包里的现金拿走，把现场伪造成抢劫后再杀人灭口。

女人踏着轻松的步伐，一脸神色自若地返回家。途中听到了警笛尖鸣呼嚎的声音，不禁莞尔一笑，甚至警车还在她身边呼啸而过。一到家，她就立即去洗澡，刚才那肮脏的男人碰了她，让她觉得浑身不舒服，甚至恶心。她用力地擦拭自己的身子，尤其是被触碰到的地方，直到皮肤泛红，她才稍微觉得自己比较干净。

喝下解药，她变回原先的自己。即便知道自己的另一个人格杀了人，她也不觉得有什么问题，反正这些人本就应当受到法律制裁，只不过是由她来除恶务尽、执行死刑而已。

²

跟孙彩瑛确认关系后，名井的脸上明显挂着「我谈恋爱了」这五个大字，脸色好得不能再好。被爱情滋润的人就是不一样，这是湊崎苦苦追求周子瑜无果，回头却看见名井那副模样，在心里嘀咕着。

「小南，你不能可怜可怜我吗？」湊崎觉得自己真的遇上人生的瓶颈，撩周子瑜撩得自己赔上了心，结果周子瑜这个呆子好像对自己的撩拨毫无反应，湊崎警官都怀疑自己是否没魅力可言了，加上警局的气氛正紧张着，多位权威人物被杀害，看似连环命案，但干案手法却不相似，证据少得可怜，证词也帮不上忙，上头施加的压力增大，搞得湊崎警官和下属焦头烂额。

「嗯…？你说什么？」名井望了望手腕处的手表，表上显示此刻正是傍晚6时，「纱夏，我下班了，你也早点回家吧！」名井匆匆拿过披在椅背上的卡其色风衣，她的声量在湊崎的耳里越来越小，到最后只剩湊崎一人在空空的办公室里，“唉，有了爱情就忘了友情…”

「怎么那么早？不多休息会儿？」名井一坐上副驾驶座，孙彩瑛(从外国工作回来)就倾身为她扣上安全带。在这一瞬，名井能感受到孙彩瑛的鼻息打在她暴露于空气中的皮肤，她离得好近好近，不知道她能否听到自己的心跳声，怦怦，怦怦地为她而跳。

名井对孙彩瑛总是感性领先于理性，在大脑还没做出反应，名井的唇已覆盖在近在眼前的脸蛋，孙彩瑛有些错愕，以至于整个人愣住了。

「就…就做完工作了」这次换名井的气息扑打在孙彩瑛的耳畔。名井很清楚地听见孙彩瑛咽口水的细微声音，其中似乎还掺杂着她心悸的旋律，“她…是在紧张吗？”显然，孙彩瑛又一次没预料到名井亲昵的举动——名井直接圈住她僵在原地的颈勃，把吻送到孙彩瑛的嘴上。

再次石化的人终于回过神，回应今日特别热情的恋人，细细啃咬着她粉嫩的唇瓣，舌头有些强势地探进她的口腔里，与舌共舞，唾液交接，车内温度逐渐升温，气氛好不暧昧，颇有进一步发展的倾向——车震。

偏偏，孙彩瑛在这一刻停止动作。「南姐姐…」，孙彩瑛痴迷地望住胸脯起伏不定、嘴唇微启、脸颊红透、眼眸被情欲染得涣散、正在喘息的名井。

「彩瑛…」赶在名井再度贴近她时，孙彩瑛任由禁锢在身上的安全带将自己拉回座位，以免让当下的情况再继续发展。她能感受到名井欲求不满的情绪，她自己何尝不是？可…现在是晚餐时间啊！！！如果名井饿到，孙彩瑛会心疼的(´ . .̫ . `)

「南姐姐，我们该去吃晚餐了」孙彩瑛摆正好坐姿，双手握住车转盘十点钟与两点钟的位置，眼神专注地望向前方，专心致志地开车。「哼！」名井一路上都不看她，把目光落在车窗外的景物，却心不在焉，余光一直瞄向驾驶座的人。

「到了，姐姐是想待在车上吗？」发呆的名井瞬间回过神，寻声转过头，孙彩瑛的脸蛋近在眉前。孙彩瑛缓缓地靠近名井，鼻尖近乎贴在一起，名井脸一红，闭上了双眼。迟久未落下的吻促使名井疑惑地睁开眼，岂料撞入眼眸的是孙彩瑛玩味的眼神。

「姐姐是在期待什么？」孙彩瑛唇角挂着一丝微笑，“讨厌死了！”名井嘀咕着，「哼！」头撇向右边，不去理会孙彩瑛。「姐姐生气了？」“明知故问，还不快哄我！”「姐姐，姐姐，别生气嘛…亲亲。」

孙彩瑛嘟起嘴巴，阖上眼睛，仅留下一条小缝，通过缝隙可以看到名井微妙的表情变化，从侧瞄确定孙彩瑛是闭眼的状态后徐徐转过头，面向孙彩瑛到她飞快地点了下孙彩瑛的嘴就离开，这一切尽收在孙彩瑛的眼底。

孙彩瑛很喜欢她，也很爱逗她，特别是在吃瘪后傲娇的模样，完全狙击了孙彩瑛的心。「姐姐满意了吧？还是姐姐想在车上度过一个晚上？」名井的脸微红，使力推开她，自己先行开车门下车。「姐姐真可爱。」孙彩瑛牵上名井的小手，一起去往已预订座位的餐馆享有今日的晚餐。

2½

离做噩梦的时日已有些远久，名井南以为那场令她惧怕的梦不会再寻找她，可今夜，就是现在，她的梦境再次被黑暗笼罩。

梦里，名井南还是个1、2岁的婴儿。小小一只的她被爸爸单手抱在怀里，妈妈在旁边逗弄着她，两人脸上挂着笑容，眼神盛满对她宠溺的爱意，而怀里的她看起来很开心，两只胖乎乎的小手正随性挥舞着，好不亦乐乎。

画面蓦然一转，名井南看到6岁的自己。那时的她正在灵堂前穿戴着孝服，悬挂着的照片是她的父母。与灵堂里沉重的气氛相比，名井南微歪着头看着这里的人，他们眼神充满一种消极的情绪，是伤心吗？好像不是，他们没在哭，于是小小南转头问小纱夏，「他们怎么了？」小纱夏耸肩，表示她不知道。

在小小南好奇地盯着灵堂上的照片时，湊崎的母亲就过来了，「纱夏，你先和小南回家。」「阿姨，为什么我爸爸妈妈的照片会挂在那里？我爸爸妈妈呢？为什么有那么多人啊？」小小南正疑惑不解。湊崎母弯下身子，扯出一个惨淡的笑容，手抚摸小小南的小脑袋说「你爸爸妈妈在外地工作着，没那么快回来。你先跟纱夏回家，好吗？」两个小人儿也就这样回湊崎家了，而直到最后，名井南也未曾见到过父母，甚至连最后一面也错过了。

多年后，那时是小学毕业典礼，名井南死死地望着校门口，期盼父母的到来。看着同学的父母陆陆续续踏进校门，一个个同学脸上挂着大大的笑容，名井南的心好像被什么东西堵塞住。随着时间的流逝，名井南的期盼也跟着殆尽，心里觉得酸涩。突然眼前一黑，「猜猜我是谁？」名井南被浇熄的火重新燃了起来，虽然不是期盼已久的人，但还是觉得很开心。名井南转头抱住她，把脸埋入湊崎的颈窝，她不想被别人看到她流泪。湊崎也抱住她，轻轻说了声「小南，毕业快乐。」

「铃———铃！」名井南被闹钟唤醒时，脸上还挂着两行泪痕，她愣愣地盯住洁白无瑕的天花板。脑海里自动播放在小学毕业典礼那晚，她和湊崎一起步行回家(湊崎家)后，她偶然听见湊崎父母的谈话，其中提及她的双亲早已不在人间。原本憧憬有天能与父母相聚的心在那一瞬停止了跳动，呼吸变得有些困难，于是她紧促地呼吸起来，让自己能稍微喘过气，不料眼泪却像断了线的风筝，朦胧了视线，期待已久的心愿变得支离破碎，胸口传来阵阵的疼痛。

「姐姐…」名井南身后传来软糯糯的声音，随即她落入一个温热的怀抱———是孙彩瑛。「你怎么哭了？嗯？」孙彩瑛低下头看到名井南匆忙地擦掉泪水，赶紧起身站到名井南面前，捧起她闪避自己的脸蛋。「看着我。」名井南缓缓抬起那水汪汪的双眸，正视孙彩瑛。

「姐姐，你若有什么苦闷，别憋在心里，不是还有我在吗？」孙彩瑛郑重的表情里掺杂着宠溺的眼神，让名井南一时愣怔，但小脑袋轻轻地点了下。孙彩瑛把她拥入怀，轻拍她的后背，口中说着

「别怕，不管发生了什么事情，你都还有我，我不会丢下你的。」

³

名井南觉得孙彩瑛有些古怪，这种感觉越发地强烈，特别是在两人有过肌肤之亲后。孙彩瑛的脾气也越来越暴躁，总是来无影，去无踪，而且每次都让名井南抓不透缘由，再好的耐心也近乎要被消磨完了。

直至有一天，名井南受不了孙彩瑛的狂躁，委屈之下，在拾起刚被孙彩瑛一手挥到地上的杯子碎片时，低声抽噎。泪水盈眶，视线变得模糊，名井南不小心被碎片的尖角割伤，痛感自指腹传来，「嘶…」她本能地抽回手。

听到她倒吸口气，孙彩瑛急急忙忙地蹲在她身边，拉过她伤着的手指，瞧了一眼后，心急要为她止血之下就把她的手指含在嘴里，仿佛刚才暴躁如雷的并非此刻眼前温柔的孙彩瑛。看到她把自己的手指往嘴里送时，名井南愣神了，眼泪也自动收起，直到指腹传来一阵温热的湿意，名井南的脸才红得似番茄。

「可…可以了…」名井南娇滴滴地说道，边想把手指从孙彩瑛的口中收回。察觉到她的意图，孙彩瑛稍微用力圈住她的手腕，然后才小心翼翼地拿出她的手指，仔细查看她的伤口。“幸好伤口不是很深，不然就会留疤”，孙彩瑛暗暗松了口气，不过下一秒却想起自己是害名井南受伤的罪魁祸首，而深深自责起来，以致眉头紧锁着，也未发觉。

名井南抬手抚上她紧皱的眉，想把这里的皱褶抚平。孙彩瑛原是低垂的头也在这时缓缓抬起，与她四目交投。一个眼里有自责与心疼的情绪，另一个面颊微红带着宠溺的眼神，在半空中，彼此的视线交汇。

「姐姐…对不起，我不是故意要对你发脾气，我只是…只是…」“我只是无法控制自己！”孙彩瑛无论如何都无法鼓起勇气把这件事说给其他人听，包括名井南，她怕被他们当成怪物看待，更害怕眼前人会离开自己，那样的话自己的世界估计又会变成黑白两色，她真的无法接受这种现实。

名井南的左手掌轻抚孙彩瑛的右脸颊，语气十分温和道，「我知道，我不怪你。」孙彩瑛紧闭双眼，猛摇头，“你不知道，你什么不知道，你不知道我身体里还有另一个反面的我…不然的话你早已离我而去了…”

无法说出口的秘密，只能藏在心里，渐渐变得酸涩，内心正被“脆弱”这词侵蚀。突然，脑海里出现一道声音，“哈哈！再脆弱些，这样我就能夺走你的身体了！”这是那个反面的自己——Katarina。“闭嘴！闭嘴！闭嘴！”Katarina的狞笑声一直盘旋在孙彩瑛的脑海里，挥之不去。孙彩瑛快被脑海里的笑声折腾得要疯了，头疼欲裂，左手用力地捂住脑袋，右手握成拳头，疯狂地朝地上敲打。

名井南看到她这副模样，心痛地似被人割了心头肉般，担心她会被碎片刺伤，名井南揽过她的头，让她靠在颈窝处，左手在她因日渐消瘦而硌人的背上有节奏地轻拍着她，安抚她的情绪。在名井南无声的安慰之下，孙彩瑛的情绪稍微稳定了，握拳的双手也同时松开，但脸色依旧苍白，她微调整自己的姿势，用脸去蹭名井南的颈项，鼻息间全是名井南的味道。

名井南是她——孙彩瑛最好的解药，也是她一生中最好的画家，她在步入她的世界时为她带来色彩，让她从阴暗的角落走出来，不再独自一人。

3½

因孙彩瑛依赖性地使用那瓶“∋ργΗ"药剂，且用药量日益增强，进而造成解药起不了本身的作用，加上Katarina逐渐在孙彩瑛的身体里强大起来，因此现在她们两人正共用一副身体。与其说是共享，不如说是Katarina会趁孙彩瑛松懈之际，抢过这副身体。只要Katarina现身，当天的夜晚就注定不会平静。

嗜杀成性的Katarina总要在黑暗寂静的夜晚添上几笔鲜红色的痕迹，不管对象是谁，她都来者不拒，甚至张开双臂以示欢迎。在平民百姓中，人们称她为黑暗骑士，甚至崇拜她；在媒体报章里，她被称为黑杀手，是个十恶不赦、心狠手辣的杀人魔。

她享受于这门艺术——杀人被她称之为一门艺术，在作品还未完成前，她当然得仔细想想作品呈现的方式，最好每个作品都具有异样的风格。你问杀人有什么艺术风格？怎么这就没艺术风格呢，你看看，闻名于世的开膛手杰克不就是最好的例子吗？他就是世上最棒的艺术家！

随着日薄西山，被晕染成橘红色的天空之下，有两人抬首望向窗外那片一望无际的天，手上做着各自的工作，却在此时惦念已有些时日未见的彼此。脑海里浮现对方的笑脸，两人的嘴角情不自禁地微扬，眼神里溢满温柔，心头涌上一股暖流，是陷入爱河的幸福。

取而代之的是夜幕降临，月亮悬挂在上空中，大部分被云朵覆盖住，仅剩一小部分暴露在外，好似一个害羞的孩子躲在门后，但却按耐不住好奇心，探出小小的脑袋，想看看外面的人是谁。

三更，Katarina走在街灯照亮的大街上，经过月光沐浴过的暗巷，来到了一间位置较偏僻的酒吧，抬手推门，那嘈杂震耳的音乐随即传入耳里，心脏随着音乐的节奏而快速跳动。虽然酒吧里的灯光昏暗，但这并没阻碍年轻人的疯狂，反而为此增添几分神秘、暧昧，这里的女人妖艳性感，恨不得多露些白皙的皮肤来引人注目；而男人在把玩着酒杯，边品尝花红柳绿的酒，边寻找猎物，然后邀其共舞。

酒用以调情，最合适不过，在这里的人，大多都不会拒绝一杯别人盛情邀喝的酒，她也不例外。同样的把戏，同样的诱惑，对于以下半身思考的男性而言，有着不同程度的反应，但无疑成果都是十分满意的，毕竟她要做到的事就从未失败过。

来到酒吧后巷正是她的主场。男人把她压在墙上，双手在她身上游移，而她早已把匕首掏出，握在手上，藏于身后。在男人防不胜防，专注于情事时，她准确无误地将匕首插在他正因情欲而兴奋跳动的心脏。鲜红的血液溅到她精致的五官上，为她镀上了一层邪魅的美感。

男人难以置信地瞪大双眸望着她，颤抖的双手正握住刺入心脏位置的刀柄，很快地，鲜血从刀刃直流至他的手掌，渗透他的指缝，将双手血染成任何颜料都无法媲美的鲜红色。

她看着眼前的男人一步步步向地狱，倒在血泊中的他终究抵不过眼前的死神，阖上了双眼。「这么容易就死去了…啊，少了个东西」，她像个小孩般蹲在那尚有些温度的尸身旁，掏出随身携带的折叠刀，锋利的刀刃在他左脸颊上划了一竖和两撇，是K字。

「大功告成！嗯？」转交处似乎有声，“是有人躲在那儿吗？”一阵高跟鞋敲在地面所发出的脚步声在寂静无声的夜里尤为响亮，这无疑让看到这一幕后跌坐在地的人感到惊慌。

站在转角处的Katarina轻蹙眉，是她幻听吗？「喵～」一只白毛的猫咪在她脚边蹭来蹭去，「刚才的声音是你弄的？」她蹲下身子，修长的指尖在猫咪鼻上轻刮了下，猫咪不怕生地将头凑近她的手，让她也摸摸它的头。「真是的…」她轻抚猫咪毛茸茸的身体，猫咪似是很开心，也喵了几声。

在她正要站起身时，被她眼尖地看见一只落在地上的耳环，然后便把它捡起。盯着这只有些眼熟的耳环，她微眯了眼，在记忆里翻找它的存在，“是你吗？”

⁴

是怎么回到家的？名井南模糊的记忆里只记得自己一回到家就倒在沙发上昏睡过去了，那时的自己完全可以说是落汤鸡，啊…对了，她是在雨中步行回家的。记忆再回溯些，她想起了先前对她冲击极大的画面———与她耳鬓厮磨的爱人竟在杀人时面露冷笑。

在她背过身贴在墙上时，她一度以为自己出现幻觉，是孙彩瑛的狂笑把她拉回现实。脑海里一片空白，神情写上了恐惧，呼吸变得急促，感觉肺部里的氧气在霎时间被抽空了，是处于惊恐万状的状态。

一时的腿软使得她沿着墙面跌滑在地，墙角的动静放在白天是不会引起人们的注意力，但在寂静的夜里，人的感官会变得十分敏感。高跟鞋的“噔噔”声震打在名井南的鼓膜，一种前所未有的惊骇感涌向布满全身的神经细胞，致使她直哆嗦，所幸大脑还能及时作出反应，名井南连滚带爬地藏在已无功用的灯柱阴暗处。

等孙彩瑛离去后，名井南待在原地，目光呆滞的望向前方，实则刚才所目击的画面在她脑海里挥之不去。倾盆大雨突然从天而降，名井南失魂地走在大街上，宛如动物归巢般本能地回家。

“叮咚”门铃声在此时工作，“是谁？”正当名井南想起身去玄关的猫眼那儿窥视来人时，她感到浑身无力，甚至脑袋也是昏昏沉沉的。她强撑起身体的不适，步向大门，看到来者是纱夏后便按下门把，然后说了句「是你呀，纱夏…」就晕倒在湊崎身上。

「唔…」名井南紧闭了眼睛会儿，在缓缓睁开眼睛时，用手臂微挡住有些刺眼的光线。「你醒了，要吃点东西吗？」湊崎的语气有种松了口气的感觉，是自己让她担心了吗？「我睡了多久？」「你已经昏迷了2个小时，你知道你倒在我身上的那一刻，我有多担心吗！怎么叫你也没反应，快把我吓死了！」湊崎从小就是个小话痨，名井可不想听她唠唠叨叨的，于是「纱夏，我想吃东西了。」

湊崎捧起放在床柜上，盛满热气腾腾的稀粥的碗，然后以身示范，示意名井张开口。名井虽有反驳湊崎的想法，但想想还是算了，她一定拗不过湊崎的能言善辩(三寸不烂之舌)。喂食完毕后，她被湊崎一而再，再而三地叮嘱要好好休息，最好是现在再小憩会儿，这不把她当成小猪来养吗？睡饱吃，吃饱睡，还不让她在家办公…想着想着，她自己也睡着了。

门铃被摁响后，湊崎打开大门，迎来的是身高大约一米六、长发披肩的女生。「你就是孙彩瑛吧。」眼尖的湊崎发现女生手腕处所穿戴的手臂和名井的是同一款式，估计是情侣表吧。「进来吧，小南生病了，现在在卧室躺着呢。」孙彩瑛随着湊崎的步伐一同进入，而后看到湊崎指向主卧房，道了声谢谢后便三步并作两步地找名井。其实她和名井在这里滚了很多次床单，所以她对这间屋还是挺熟悉的。

为了不惊醒名井，她轻手轻脚地进入卧室，随后脱下外套，套在她正坐着的椅背上。名井酣睡的模样十分安静，即便身体不适，依旧将双手交叠在腹上。盯着名井睡颜的孙彩瑛似是想起什么，蓦然站起身，然后弯下身子，将额头贴在名井额上。

“还有些烫”，孙彩瑛拿了条毛巾去弄湿，再拧干毛巾里的水分。折叠好后便想着要拿去敷在名井的额上，一踏出浴室便瞧见床柜上放着一排感冒药和一杯水。孙彩瑛步出卧房去寻找湊崎，却没看见她，是已经离开了吧。轻声将名井唤醒后，名井意识朦胧地睁开眼眸，还未看清唤醒她的人便先感受到自己额上有个柔软的东西碰了她下，准确来说应该是一个吻，正是这个吻让大脑自动浮现孙彩瑛深情款款的身影，「你来啦…」。

说完这句话，名井的脑海自行切换到昨晚的画面，是孙彩瑛那冷酷无情的身影。还未等到孙彩瑛的回答，名井的意识便立即清晰起来，连忙坐起身再缩起身子往后退，一系列的动作一气呵成。孙彩瑛受伤的神情一闪而过，拿起身旁的感冒药和一杯温水，让名井吃下。「这是刚才那位姐姐准备的。」

看着她服药后，孙彩瑛指了指湿毛巾「那条湿毛巾你自己敷吧，我先出去了，有事你再叫我，我就在…(外面)」孙彩瑛想起名井现在是害怕她，她觉得自己说错了什么便停止说话。两人对视了一眼后，孙彩瑛随即站起身，拿起外套打算走出房间。

名井想说什么来挽留她，但发现话到了嘴边却说不出口，只能眼睁睁地望着孙彩瑛失落离去的背影。她明白孙彩瑛的话中话，既然你怕我，那我就离开你的视野之及，但我担心你，所以只要你喊我一声，我便会出现在你面前。

孙彩瑛找来了一张纸，然后独自一人坐在沙发上给名井写下最后的道别。日落西山，气氛十分静谧，夕阳的余晖打在孙彩瑛身上，原是单薄的身子再添上几分孤寂。信上的致函是名井南小姐，而落笔那儿是孙彩瑛，用最正式的称呼来叙写两人之前点点滴滴的回忆。

确认名井已再度入睡后，孙彩瑛将口袋里的耳环置放在信上，而后便离开了名井的家。

信上的结尾写着『请原谅我的不辞而别。』

∴我的世界被黑暗吞噬，很庆幸有你为我带来一束光，但是黑暗也想将你一并吞没，所以我选择推开了你，谢谢你，对不起，我爱你。


End file.
